User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim Sandbox: New characters
Abyzou (Tales of nephilim) Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Abyzou originally Mary named human who worked along side Lilith same temple when Lilith was human too. Mary was turned later by Lilith to her faithfull servant. This happened after Lilith knowed Samael plans only for using her and her childrens as tools for his own macrcosmos conquest. Lilith begin plot hers own plan against Samael, but knowed that she need more thrusted generals to her army. Lilith mind remebered Mary and hers hars life as temble maid too. So Lilith make quick visit to her old friend and offered her place to be hers side. Mary howewer as she is timid person was shock to see Lilith as her current state and refused as she believed that demons are evil and they can`t be thrusted. Howewer Lilith was decided that Mary will follow her even it take some force. Lilith showed that whole temple business had been just demons soul harvest plan for demonic army. She also showed Inuresihi and how he had fooled them all the time. But Lilith told he has been punished and alos told about Samael and his plans conquere macrocosmos for mold it own image. She also told how Samael also was only using her as tool and her childrens too. This all along side Lilith dark powers begin twist Mary ideas and eventyally she accepted Lilith offer.... ..so Mary transformed to one of demon gods level demon with complelety new look. More seductive, more cunning and especially more dangerous persona. Completely opposite what Mary has been as human and also she renamed herself after transformation to Abyzou. Abyzou quicly gained reputation being one of most cunning and seductive demon gods in hells army. Hers name came quicly know whole macrocosmos, with her high heels walking sound strike fear even most courageous persons hearts, along side gods, galactic guardians, angels and many other. Nowdays she works under Samael command, but in reality she is most thrusted Lilith rigthhand woman and is ready to strike even hells emperor down when hers ladyships demans.... Story Blogs Appearance and personality Abyzou appears as beatifull woman at her half twenties, with revealing armour type. Her armour mostly covers her private areas and let most of her beatifull body for show. Hers style howewer comes from her education as succubus demon. She has pink hair and blood red eyes. As she was human she was very timid and shy person. Barely she never said back anyone who ordered her, even she didn`t want to do it. She was also clumsy and this leaded many problems during her days as temple maid. Howewer all this changed as she turned to demon, hers personality changed more aggressive, possive and power hungry. She also learned succubus way to get things from other by seduction skills, she is very bold to use hers seduction skills to gain what she ever wants and she puts even Vepar shame when it comes to use seduction to gain own good. Still like Lilith or Vepar she won`t let anyone else close her and keeps her own personal space even she most time comes others personal spaces by force. Nowdays even hers look is bold it won`t cause lust to even male persons, in opposite hers precense makes even most courageus man piss their pants. Especially if your poor fate has been that you found yourself in hers personal pocket reality. She has learn many twisted methods from Asmodeus to torture hers victims to gain her own good. In short she is vicious, seductive and sadistic person who you don`t wanna come gross at dark alley or at all any places. Still interrsting thing is that she will act like inocent girl around Kain and try hard gain his affection, even Kain most of time ignores her. This has lead later that she is one who claim ged rid of Marth, because Kain is more interest play with his little brother than show affection towards her. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral Evil '''Date of Birth: Birthplace: ''' '''Weight: Fu** this i am out here Height: 185 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Pink Hobbies: Values: ''' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Lilith, Lilim, Asmodeus and freedom to demonkind bridage, Hell and Samael (cover affiliation) Themes: Abyzous personal theme! Abyzou seductive battle theme!/Abyzou daydream! Abyzou personal realm theme!/Diabolic Paradise Powers and Abilities [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]:''' '''4-A Name: '''Abyzou, nigthmare at high heels, Kains lover '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: 'Million years old '''Classification: '''Demon God, demon '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis (Type 1), Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Demonic Force Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dark Magic (Healing,Resurrection and Soul Manipulation Abyzou can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration, via dark magic or deals), Demon Manipulation (full control lower demons, mid level demons can break free), Non-Physical Interaction, Dimensional Travel (As high rank demon Abyzou can teleport between inner multiverse), Demonic Smite (Physical), Immortality (Type 1). Regeneration (Mid-High), Cosmic Awareness, Mind Manipulation (Abyzou is well know mind player among demons rank), Shapeshifting (complete tranformation), Demon Creation (can create countless amount lower level demons), Corruption (Type 2, with darkness), Supernaturally Hard Skin (like all demons, Abyzou has too supernatural dense skin, which project him for harm), Demonization (Abyzou can turn others to demons), Demon Summoning (Abyzou can summon legions of demons by snapping his fingers), Wing manifestation and manipulation, Possession (Physical), Hell-Fire Manipulation (Demon like Abyzou caliber can use hellish fire without magic), Explosion Manipulation (), Darkness Manipulation (Type 2, Abyzou can freely manipulate darkness), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 1, Abyzou has created hersown pocket reality, Diabolic paradise), BFR and Sealing (Abyzou can send and seal hers opponent to hers own reality), Acausality (Type 1, Being higher demon, Abyzou is immune what happens hers past self) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]:' '''Multi-Solar System level, '(Demon god`s like Abyzou had power to eradicate many star system as they like. Their power is compared seraph level angels.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]:' '''Massively FTL+, '(At least trillion times faster than ligth, manage to speedblitz John and Emila) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]:''' '''Stellar, (Demon gods are just as strong than seraph level angels) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, (Abyzou has shared evenly figth with seraph angels at the past) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: Multi-Solar System Level, (Should be compare Inuresihi who has survived Azrael attacks, even he got wounds and bringed him at his knees) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range Range]:''' Intersteallar, (With powers and abilties) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina '''Stamina]: Godlike, (Demon gods could destroy doezens galaxies without resting at one day) Standart equipment: ''' *Nothing notable [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence]: Genious, '''(Knows many dirty tactics thanks to Liltih and Asmodeus teaching. Abuzou is well know miltary tactial all over macrocsomos and she has from many undefeable plans against her opponents. She can also whit few lines to get her opponent around her finger with seduction or corruption) '''Weaknesses: *Some magic spells, espcesially angelic or divine can hurt her easily. Note: 'Stats ready, there may be changes in future.... Notable attacks and Techniques *'Dark magic: 'With this Abyzou can summon undead legions, cause destruction/spreading curses galaxy scale and control lower class demons. *'Demonic energy: 'Abyzou posses vastly amount demonic energy, whit this she can easily wipe out planets and even multible solar systems by waving his hand. Demonic energy is also harmfull to angels and nephilims. Abyzou has corrupt other beings with this and thrust me she is very very good. *'Would you listen me, sweetie?: 'Whit hers corruptive darkness powers she has turned almost anyone to hers side. She will usually boost this effect by seductive moves and talk, while finding hers foes weak spot in their mind aka their deepests sin. *'Do it for me, sweetie: 'Abyzou is also master in mind tricks and is well know demon who can read other minds without her foe noticing it. Also after reading and finding hers foes weakness or ``sin`` she usually uses hers dark powers to corrupt hers victim. Usually this has been game over for many hers victims, which are nowdays hers personal toys. *'Welcome my diabolic paradise: 'Abyxou has created hers own pocket reality where she can send and seal hers foes. Another well know place where most macrocosmos living beings don`t wanna end. Rumours tells that Abyxou uses hers victims as hers personal toys for satisfaction, but we who has survived and escaped from here are telling that she never gets enough and demanded more. John is one of those victims and even he won`t tell what had happened there. Another poor soul is Tiffany another nephilim is still traumatized at base hospital section. *'Darkness is my God: 'Abyzou as demon can freely manipulate darkness to form weapons to attack, shields to protect harm and even influence other mortals with darkness. *'Soul Steal: 'As Demon God Abyzou can easily tear soul out from their victims even form multible persons at same time. They can then eat them for power or send them straigth to hell. *'Demonic Smite: 'Abyzou could roast hers enemies by touching them at head. Abyzou likes to tease hers victim by coming behind and then seductive way end hers foe life. *'Enough, enough, ENOUGH!!!: '''Abyzou last and final move when she is very pissed. Normaly she gathers dark aura around her before emit blast which can wipe almost galaxy away. H.E.L.E.N (Tales of nephilim/JOD`S) Backstory Character created by Lekmos. During his search missions for finding suitable power source gem to his battle armour Augustus come to face to face strange lifeform. This lifeform was unknow to him, even he had so many databanks about information about almost all lifeforms aroud macrocosmos. Howewer this small little humanoid shape, but stange octobus plant fusion lifeforms was out of his databanks. In normal situtations when Augustus found new lifeform he could almost instantly analyze it and tell what it really is or which brand it will belong in evolution chain, but not this one. This partucal lifeform was unique and was left alone in wilderness withut any food or protection. Also this lifeform was very bad shape and wouldn`t not survive any longer without outside help. Augustus took this lifeform to his laboratory and begin his research what this is. During his research he found that this lifeform can absorb different radiations, energy or matter itself to survive. It also absorbted almost any information and quicly adabted in few nanoseconds to it new enviroment. It took only few days later Augustus founded more humanoid girly figure in his laboratory. Augustus learned too late why this lifeform was in wilderness because it adaption nature. This lifeforms adapts almost anything and changes itself next evolution stage. In this situtation this lifeform had absorbed all data about their battle armour project, but also data about Augustus long lost daughter. It was shock to Augustus see copy of his dead daughter front of him. Augustus quickly learned in that morning potential and risk of this lifeform, he took this lifeform under his wings more closely and begin thread her like his real daughter. It didn`t take long to BiMeAr race council find out this and demand answers from Augustus what is going on? Augustus was hard spot, but his brother Sarcassos came and told that this new planetary system defense robot what he himself has working lately. With this Augustus saved lifeform and himself from trouble bringing this level thread to planet. Later howewer when civil war started, Augustus sealed lifeform which he called now Helen way to safety for not others to use her tool for destruction, espcecially from his brother hands. Helen was sealed many years until earth was danger and Augustus decided it...is...time...to..call..his...daughter...for...help... Story Blogs Apparance and Personality Helen looks like about ten or bit older young girl with blue eyes and long blue hair. She has flowers both side in hers head and where hers ears should be there is devices which are for hearing, but also for other communications and sensors. Flowers in her heads are actually solar panels, which can also absorb any kind radiation what there is. She wears blue colour skirt, which is also part of hers systems and can house different kind technology. Another is that there is two truster motors with blade wings, which hower both side of her all the time. She can if wanted to put them away by connecting them to her back, but usually they are side of her. Helen has very timid and shy personality, but still she is energetic most of time when she is with persons she know. When she is around random persons she is latter mst of time and look like embarassed. But after she knows person she begin show joyfull side of her. She likes to do what you expect for normal ten years old chid could do normally. One thing is conflict in her personality, she hates figthing. But when provoked she turns mass destroyer who annilates everything in her ways. this has seen few times if somoone has hurt Augustus. Azrael is one of angels who know what happens when you anger this loli girl... Personal Statictics '''Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: '''Unknow '''Weight: Fu** this i am out here Height: 140 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blue Hobbies: 'Tke care hers garden '''Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: FBI open up!!! Status: Alive Affiliation: Augustus, BiMeAr race Themes: H.E.L.E.N has been activated/Helens action/battle theme! Helen limiter off theme!/Reaper has come for you! Powers and Abilities Tier: High 4-C | 4-A | 3-B Name: '''H.E.L.E.N, or shortly Helen, unknow lifeform '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: 'FBI Open up!!! '''Classification: '''Unknow lifeform, H.E.L.E.N aka '''H'ighly 'E'volved 'L'ifeform 'E'nhanced 'N'anotechnology 'Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can read and follow hers enemy energy signature), Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level), Nuclear Manipulation (Decay, Fission and Fusion), Biological Manipulation (Genetic Level), Longevity (Helen true age is unknow, even she look ten years old girl), Regeneration (Low-High), Technological Manipulation (There is only few things in universe, what Helen can`t manipulate by becoming one with it or with nanobots), Information Manipulation, Hacking (Helen can hack almost any device when wanted to), Adaptation (Can adapt almost any sitation in nanosecond when needed), Duplication (Whit matter and nanobot manipulation), Non-Physical Interaction (Helen can effect even angels, which don`t have physical form), Weapon Mastery (High Tech weapons mastery), '| With amped mode she activates also following 'Absorption and Energy Manipulation (After activating amped mode she continues absorb energy/matter/radiaton with increasing speed), Regeneration (High), Power Mimicry (Helen can copy hers enemy powers), Attack Reflection and Instinctive Reaction, Reactive Evolution (In amped mode Helen can react situtation even faster and turn it own favor by growing more stronger), Resistance to Energy-, Biological-, Mind-, Matter-,Reality manipulations 'Attack Potency: Large Star Level, '(Helen is much stronger than Lumiere or Myecel) '| Multi-Solar System Level, '(Helen can easily defeat seraph level angels) '| Multi-Galaxy Level, '(With final overdrive Helen breaks her limiters and goes far beyond hers amped mode. In this mode she could easily figth against Destroyer or even few at same time. Augustus stated if no one stop her she will destroy whole material universe) 'Speed: Massivley FTL+, '(Can react and move trillion times faster than light. Can travel between galaxies easily) '| Massively FTL+, '(With amped mode she is even more faster) '| Massively FTL+, '(Fastr than before) 'Lifting Strength: Class K, '(Stronger than any BiMeAr race member) '| Stellar, '(With Amped mode) '''| Unknow Striking Strength: Large Star Class, '(Proven be stronger than djinn elders) '| Multi-Solar System Class, '(With amped mode Helen can easily defeat seraph class angels) '| Multi Galatic, '(Easily hurted Destroyer) 'Durability: Large Star Level, '(Tanked attacks from Dalemens ship. Nanobots can fix him at cellular level.) '| Multi-Solar System Class, '(Has witstanded Azraels final judment attack and ask ``Is that all Onii chan?``) '| Multi-Galaxy Class, '(Has survive blast and strikes from Destroyers) 'Stamina: Infinite, '(Thanks to hers power reactor) 'Range: '''Stellar, (With his abilities)'' | ''Interstellar, (With Amped mode) | Intergalatic (With Limiter off) '''Standard Equipment: *Nothing notable Intelligence: Supergenious, '''(Helen mind works like supercomputer, calcualting things in few trillion part of seconds. Forms strageties, atttack, defense moves along side acting like ten years old. This has fooled almost anyone who has come cross with her and underestimate her) '''Weaknesses: *Like Augustus, Lumiere, Myecel and Sarcassos his information ability works poorly against divine or magic base origins. *When fighing she is brutal destroyer. Feats: Key: Base | With Amped mode | With Limiter off Note: Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable Attacks and Techniques *'Nanobots: '''With these Helen can repare herself. In other hand she could use these to tear apart his opponent or mutate them. Nanobots can also fix her from one cell back to shape in second. *'Play with us onii chan!: With her nanobots and matter manipulation she could make herself almost countless amount copies, if there is enough suitable matter around. These copies are strong as original. *'I know your secrets onii chan: '''Helen could easily read other lifeforms data and know how they work and use this information against them. *'Adaption: 'Helens special ability is adapt in anosecond to new sitation when needed. This works automaticly when her system nitoces that she is disadvance. *'Hacking and Information: '''Helen can easily hack trough almost any technolgy which is in universe. Also she can read and manipulate information. '''In her Amper Mode: *'Attack reflect: '''Helen can reflect incoming energy attacks back to sender. *'Energy Absorption: Helen can absorb almost anykind energy for it own repairing/store/atttacking. This includes all kind radiations too. *'Perfect Instict: '''In her amper mode her sensors wire up to maxium and her defense/attack system becomes automatic. This means she can attack and defend her same time, while example hacking whole earths technology or doing work in garden. *'I can do that too, are proud papa?: 'Helen can copy others powers and use them freely after. Hers power copy works best to technology and biological based lifeforms. Against divine and magic based beings it work poorly or not att all. *'H.E.L.E.N: 'When amped mode hers adaption goes even higher too. It begins work more faster and if there is even small change that she will end disaavance situtation, hers system automaticly adapts new envirment ot sitation. But in amped mode it also upgrades her granting her resistances or allows her copy other beings powers making them even more power than original wielder. *'Warning, Limiter off in ten seconds: '''As previous ability '''H.E.L.E.N '''grants her massive boost it also hers dowside. If sitation goes out of hers hand aka she face foe who can even with latter enhanced get Helen to corner, hers system will take limiter out. Even Augustus don`t know what this is, but it grants Helen massive boost in power and even more faster rates to adapt new sitations. Augustus stated that her powers could just keep rising infinidently in limiter off mode and if no one stop hers, she will end universe. Mikael Python (Tales of nephilim) Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Mikael Python is one of older beings who reigh everything over during era whihc never happened. Far before current cosmology had been established. Miakel was actually leader of organization or old ones, members or thirteen beyond dimensional beings who covern whole existence. During that time existence compose of dimensioneless world which have infinite size metropolis whit each skyscaper being infinite dimensional structure. Mikael was always envious towards Deus Ex Lekmos being Vupos favorite old one. This caused him turn little by little more hatred against DEL, even he and DEL along side other members where actually working against these kind emotions and try create perfect existence. Mikael made his own researches about existence and comed face to face certain entity which caused these problems. It was ironically that he himself let these ideas twist his mind and he begin plot idea which would get all these problemss away. He studient book many milleniums and thinked that he found solution. DEL howewer founded out this and tied stop his fellow sibling do horric thing, but DELs interfiend make things even worse and caused Mikael twist and shape to mosnter who would doom almost every other older being excluding DEL and Meyers.... Story Blogs Appearance and Personality Mikaels true form is so hideous and beyond comprehencion that lower dimensional beings like and even Engineer would tear itself own eyes out and had mental breakdown. That`s why Mikael likes to wear lether jacket, with leather jeans and wearing white shirts along side black west. Mikael Python is mastermind quiet calcualting person. He is most seen smoking cigarette and talking calm done never rsing his voice. he is also perfectionist and always try gain his perfect goal, which eventyally lead his own temporal demise. He howewer was friendly person most of time, but after his final conclusion before ``event`` he changed more colder person who only cared his own doing, which gain DEL intres what is happening his fellow sibling. Personal Statictics '''Alignment: '''Neutral, Chaotic evil (later on) '''Date of Birth: Don`t have, has been always there Birthplace: '''Same as above '''Weight: 75 kg in human form Height: 190 cm in human form Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Red in human form Hair Color: Black human form Hobbies: Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive (Amortal being) Affiliation: Himself, whole creation Themes: Powers and Abilties [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 1-A Name: '''Mikael Python '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Genderless, can be anyone '''Age: '''Amortal '''Classification: '''Outer being, Original creature from beyond '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 1, 5 and 10), Regeneration (True Godly), Dream Manipulation,Biological Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience (Mikael know almost everything, but he can`t always remeber things instantly), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, High end Reality Warping, High Level Causality Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Dimensionless Existence (Type 1), Concept Manipulation (Type 1), Nonexistent Physiology (Complete Nonexistence), Non-Physical Interaction, Dimensional Travel, Life and Death Manipualtion, Order and Chaos Manipualtion (Type 3 both.), Law Manipulation (Mikael words are final law of whole creation and beyond), '' ''BFR and Sealing (Type 2, Can do sealing like DEL and can send others to void of nothingness), Defense off/Powers off (Mikael can bypass others durability or negate others powers), Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure (With one tough, Mikael could erase everything) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: Outerverse level, (Like Meyers and DEL Mikael is being who is boundless to time, dimensions, physics etc. and transcendts them all. In thruth Mikael is actually strongest outer being and can outclass others, only DEL and Meyers when working together can bring him down with effort) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Irrelevant, '''(As above all dimensions, speed is meanless to Mikael) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]:' '''Irrelevant, '(Any mass is irrelevant to Mikael) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]:' '''Outerversal, '(Mikael has been proven be stronger than Meyers and DEL) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: Outerversal, '(His fellow outer beings can harm him, but not destroy him.) 'Stamina: Irrelevant, '(For being Mikael won`t need rest or sleep) 'Range: '''Irrelevant, ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence']: Nigh-Omniscience, '''(Mikael knows almost everything.) '''Standart Equipment *'Book of Knowledge' (Lost it later), ancient book which holds information and power from outer beings. Weaknesses: ' *Other old beings abilities can hinder him, but not stop completely. Notable attacks and Techniques *'Re Mutare: 'Almost everything what exists and is non-exist can be manipulated by Mikael. *'Cione: 'Mikael can seal other beings and prevent them using their abilities. Another interesting feat is when he seal his sibling powers, they stay sealed as long he wants or other outer being cancel it. *'De Potentia: 'Like latter and same idea Mikael can prevent others use their powers. *'Quod Rasuram: '''Mikael can erase other beings from existence. Jub Jub Guardian Force (Tales of nephilim/JOD`S) Summary Character created by Lekmos. Guardian force was orginally created by Sarcassos to be planet Jub jub protecting force agaist criminals and other threads either them be inside or outside planet. Sarcassos used battle armour technology to during planning and later their construction prosess. Howewer these robots lacks power crystal, which would make them as powerfull than armour. Still theese robots are stronger than any bimear people which lowered quicly criminal ratings around planted under 0,6% of whole population. It was simply because you cannnot hide from these 24/7 working guadians. Sarcassos also make them resistant towards hacking or mind control, so only he, Augustus and council would know how modificate these robots. Still when civil war broke out these robots automaticly where dragged to war machines to oth sides and teared whole planet apart. Nowdays these robots are still active in uninhabited planet figthing against anyone who dares come to planet.... Story Blogs Appearance and Personality Guardians robots are about three meters tall, blue colour machines with long extended arms with short legs. Howewer don`t let this fool you they can move fast very, very fast. Guardians robot won`t usually discuss much and they have not been programmed speak much like small talk. Howewer they can speak normally, but usually they talk shortly and then they usually stop talking for exuse get back to their works. Personal Statictics '''Alignment: '''Neutral Good/neutral Evil/Neutral depenging who commands them '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: '''Planet Jub JUb '''Weight: About 2000 kg Height: 3 meters Likes: '''Justice '''Dislikes: '''Criminals '''Eye Color: Red Hair Color: None Hobbies: '''Take out criminals '''Values: '''JUSTICE!!!! '''MBTI: Martial Status: Can these have this? Status: Alive Affiliation: BiMeAr race Themes: Pursuit theme!/Stop breaking law!!! Powers and Abilities Tier: High 5-A Name: Defense droid model-001 Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: '''Atleast thousand year '''Classification: '''Robot ' '''Powers and abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Robots can read and follow their enemy energy signature) ' ' Absorption and Energy Manipulation (Robots can absorb different kind energies and uses energy it main weapons for blasts), Regeneration (Low-High), Telepathy (With each others), Power Mimicry (Robots can copy it enemy powers), Information Analysis, Hacking, Technological Manipulation (With Nanobots), Shapeshifting (Full conversion), Attack Reflection via Armour Instinctive Reaction, Armour Telekinesis, Flight (By it`s engines), Resistance to Hacking and Technological Manipulation (Sarcassos made robots safe that they are very hard hack or manipulate without him, Augustus or code)' ' Attack Potency: Large Planet Level, '(Robots are stronger than any BiMeAr race member and thay yeld same energy as dalemens ships main cannos) 'Speed: Massively FTL+, '(Robots can react/move at trillion times faster than ligth) 'Durability: Large Planet Level, '(Robots can witstand attacks from Dalemens battle ship cannos) 'Range: '''Interplanetary, (With abilities and weapons) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence]: Gifted, '(Even they don`t speak much and it would give expression that they are simple minded don`t let this fool you. They can form tactics to get you to jail if you have break rules.) '''Weaknesses: ' *To fixing themselves, nanobots require outside energy or matter. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Absorption: '''Robots can absorb almost anykind energy for it own repairing/store/atttacking. *'Attack reflect: Robots can reflect incoming energy attacks back to sender. *'Nanobots: '''Robots can use these for self repair ofr tear enemy apart, if they manage to get inside their foe. Nanobots can also fix themselves and armour at cellular level and this process is instant. *'Hacking and Information: 'Robots can easily hack trough almost any technolgy which is in universe. Also robots can read and manipulate information. *'Hive mind: 'Robots can talk with each other. This gives advance in most times. *'Hacking my robots, no, no: '''Sarcassos made robots be almsot impossible be hacked or manipualted by technology manipualtion. Only Sarcassos, Augustus and council has the code which can change robots protocol. '''Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in fture.... Mike (Tales of nephilim) Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Story Blogs Appearance and Personality Personal Statictics Alignment: ''' '''Date of Birth: Birthplace: ''' '''Weight: Height: Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Hair Color: Hobbies: Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Status: Affiliation: Themes: Powers and abilities [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Name: ''' '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: ' '''Age: ' 'Classification: ' 'Powers and abilities: ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: ''' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: ''' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]:''' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]:''' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: ' 'Stamina: ' 'Range: ''' ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence']: ''' '''Standart Equipment * Weaknesses: ''' * '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... Trivia Tiffany (Tales of nephilim) This profile covers how Tiffany life gone trough timeline 666. Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Tiffany is one of few handpicked servant of Atropos to fill one of lower multiverse balance cycle alongside hers sister Lissie. Both sister keep lower multiverse check by observing and balancing birth and death ration all around lower multiverse. In this timeline both sister past was harder than their counterparts. They both where ophrans as their father Endymion leaved their behind to basket, when they both where just few weeks old. They where both found by villager who take them to his house. This man with hers wife raised both sisters like their own childrens and where happy as fate has granted them childrens, which they wouldn`t themselves get. Howewer this happines didn`t last more than sisters ten birthday as Ares armies crushed village and killed all but sisters. They where even slaves short time, but lucily for sisters their demigod side powers awekened during slavery and they manage to escape with freeing many slaves along side. It looked that their luck was turned as they even find other kitsunes who taught sister to use their kitsune side abilties as well. During this time whole picture how messed up whole planet was become clear for both sisters. Both Tiffany and Lissie joined raid group againts all this and also begin search great hero Endymion as they know he is one who by rumours figth against Ares and chaos, trying bring harmony back to world. Howewer this quest was not easy one or done in few years, no no both sister had figth and aged over sixteen years with no end for this confict. They finded Endymion and joined his side to battle for harmony, but stll war take so much time. Tradic end was howewer come as Tiffany was one who learned who was their real mother was alias Kiyoko who was killed while she was trying protect hers newborn babies from Ares armies and was killed by Ares herself. More tradic was that Tiffany learned as Endymion be both sister father by other dying kitsune. This fueled her with rage and she charged blindly against Ares to battle field, this was howewer her last battle as she was alive... ....Ares easily toyed angered kitsune and killed her in front of Endymion and Lissie. Tiffany died knowing thruth about hers parent, but never get to change tell it to her sister or even her own father, who never know in this timeline that those kitsunes who fougth along side him where his own childrens.... ....hers sister fate become later as she too fell, but behind scenes Atropos had watch both childrens grow and decided handpick Lissie to grimreaper. Thanks to Metatron suggestion also Tiffany was picked as lifebringer, thus sisters where back to together happily in their new job.... Story Blogs Begining Saga: What really happened at the begining. Meyers version '| '``Tree god incident in Allverse '| ' Stories from tradic timeline 666: Clash of five armies Saga: Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! Prophesy Saga: Endgame Saga: Guardian of Multiverse has fallen Fifth Incarnation: Another route trilogy: New incarnation and' invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now'' | 'Back to grave Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Tiffany likes wear black dress which has blue colour skirt, with kimono style white coat. She has blue eyes and white colour hair like hers altenate timeline self. Howewer she has blue eyes, when hers timeline 2 counterpart has green eyes. Tiffany was always more serious than hers sister Lissie who has been always more child like along side cherfullness. This migth be reason why Atropos agreered pick her for lifebringer duty, because it could counter her sister personality being careless and put her back line. When you think it lifebringer job may be tougher, because lifebringer has decide when person is born and make sure that person will fill to multiverse purpose, because there is laways reason for everyone be there. This also explains Tiffanys calcualting mind and be more quieter than hers sister who is almost always talking something. This gives Tiffany resemble to hers timeline 1 and 2 counterparts, but in same time Tiffany in this timeline is colder due her hard past. Personal Statictics Alignment: 'Neutral, maybe... '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: ' Planet Terra, in timeline 666 '''Weight: Height: '165 cm '''Likes: ' 'Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: '''Blue '''Hair Color: '''White '''Hobbies: Values: MBTI: Martial Status: '''Single '''Family: *'Father: Endymion Aheri and Mother: Kiyoko (In universe/timeline 666)' *'Sister: Lissie' Status: '''Alive '''Big Boss: Atropos Supervisor: Metatron Affiliation: ''' Atropos, Metatron, Lissie '''Themes: Fox sisters left to darkness/Life and Death, Tiffany and Lissie theme! Powers and abilities [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 2-C Powers and Abilities: Name: '''Tiffany, Lifebringer of multiverse '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Genderless, appears as female '''Age: '''No, no, '''Classification: '''Lifebringer, other side of harmony in lower multiverse '''Powers and abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness (Must look where next person on list is), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Life Manipulation (Tiffany can manipualte life with many ways, also she knows when next person will born), One Hit Kill (via life take), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Invisibility (Normally no one, but only strong supernatural beings can see her), Dimensional Travel (Tiffany can teleports anywhere in lower multiverse), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation and Immunity (As giver of life, Tiffany can manipulate freely souls and have immunity to soul manipualtion herself), Power Nullification (via Life manipulation), Acausality (Type 2, Tiffany as multiversal lifebringer has no past or future.), Abstract Existence (Type 3, As granted from Atropos, being lifebringer) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: ' '''Low Multiverse Level, '(Like hers sister Lissie who can wipe life and whole universe in one swipe with hers sword, can Tiffany do same or bring life back to hundred universes in one snap of hers fingers. After violet plague Tiffany bringed atleast 100 space-time continuums back easily.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: ' '''Infinite Speed, '(Tiffany can be almost all places at same time to bring new in universe which are born and can also move between universes casually) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]: Unknow [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: ' '''Low Multiversal, '(Tiffany can hurt her sister Lissie by hers punches) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: ' '''Low Multiversal Level, '(Tiffany should witstand hers own attack like her sister Lissie) 'Stamina: ' 'Virtually Inexhaustible, '(Life never rest, it only take short breaks) 'Range: ' Low Multiversal, (Tiffany can be one universe bringing life and same time in hundreds space-time continuums to giving life at same time.) ' ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence]: ' '''Genious, '(Knows many things as being working as lifebringer almost whole time as multiverse has existed. Has seen, heard and learned many martial arts, magic spels etc) '''Standart Equipment *'Mask of life: '''Fox shaped mask, which Tiffany wears. It rumoured if someone get mask, they could manipulate and decide who will born or control all life in lower multiverse. '''Weaknesses: ' *Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pauci tantum videre: '''In normal circumstances Tiffany is invisible to other beings and cannot be seen. Howewer some supernatural being like angels and nephilims could see her, but these are few rare instances where other can see her. *'Omnes In Taberna Quando Sumus: Tiffanys space-time manipulation is so strong that she can stop everything in macrocosmos in blink of eye. Hers stop is so strong that it prevents even hers sister movement as long she keeps time stopped. This comes handy her if she want tell something important to certain person. In her sister case it works wise-verse meaning if hers sister stops time she will be frozen in place. Even great demiurge Lucifer is frozen in time when Tiffany uses hers ability. *'Mortem: '''Tiffany even being lifebringer can easily take life away when wanted to. In most cases even hers having infinite speed, she don`t need be in places in time as she can reap her victim from another universe. *'Homicidii, et vitae dator: 'As lifebringer Tiffany decides who will born and gain life in lower multiverse. *'Non est vivere: '''Like hers sister who can freely manipulate death, Tiffany can easily decide that in there is no life. Meaning that others can`t use their life based powers as long Tiffany wants or she can negate others power by life manipualtion. Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... Trivia *Interesting thing is that in this timeline Tiffany has blue eyes, but in timeline 2 she has red eyes. Hades (LOT/Tales of nephilim) Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Hades is oldest brother to all olympian gods and goddess. He was also unlucky one who had spend most longest time in his father stomach as mighty titan Kronus eated his childrens as he feared oracles foretold for his childrens will overthrow him someday. After freed from his prison along side his brothers and sisters, Hades happily joined his little brother side to against titans. During war time he was gifted by cyclps his red crown, which had power turn him invisible. This helped in many battles in figth and turned favor to god side. Later after titans where defeted and sealed Underworld becomed moment how three migthties brothers shall rule this new world. They all discussed matter and by other goddess pressure Zeus and Poseidon pursude Hades take Underworld to his control. Aftr while other goddess tell that Hades would be most suitable for the work and no one could do it better, Hades agreeded to take Underworld to his domain. In thruth other gods where horrivied hades look and didn`t want him walk surface with them. Later Hades was biggest help with his magic skill during Louise imprisonemed ritual and without him and Gaias last second save whole thing could gone backfired. Nowdays Hades spend his days Underworold giving sometimes changes to dead souls to get paradise fields, but still he fells lonely and just friend who would not jufge him by his look... Story Blogs '''Travels of Endymion: Meet your friendly neighbourhood uncle Hades '| 'Hades gamble '| 'Trip to Tartarus '|' Heros rising from land of dead '| 'Deal with Hades and here is your princess '|' Hero demise: ''Skin for skin, Hades claim his prize'' Another treath to Terra: ''' ''Hero`s comeback ''|''' Surpise rescue team Zeus, Poseidon and uncle Hades '| 'Gaia relases giants and titans, is this apocalypse? '| 'Great battle and rage power of Jane '| 'Jane dominates all '|' Everything good at end, we guess? '' Appearance and Personality Hades appears as skeleton with half rotten body. He still has his eyes which are green colour and had been stated he has his mother and grandmother eyes. His dead appearance has caused because he was child who was longest at his father Kronus stomach. He is seen usually wearing dark purple colour armour and red crow. This crow was made by cyclops and has ability turn him invisible. Even Hades may look and gives cold deadly aura araound him, he is not greepy or evil person from inside. He is actually very laid back when comes most of things in free time and like play games. Still he is strict when comes his duty keep undeads in check and system working. He also like tell jokes as many as possible, which sometimes irritates others. With this Hades be one of group and hide his own sorrow as he is one who is most of time alone guarding deads at Underworld. He was very joyful when Endymion promised come later visit him and keep company to him. Howewer as Hades wanted be sure that Endymion comes, he putted spell timer to Endymion for ensure his trip to Underworld.... Personal Statictics 'Alignment: Neutral Good '''Date of Birth: Birthplace: 'Kronus palace '''Weight: '''About 70 kg '''Height: '''About 180 cm '''Likes: ' 'Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: '''Green '''Hair Color: '''Green, if had. '''Hobbies: '''Giving dead souls second changes trough his games '''Values: MBTI: Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Deceassed, but he is undead '''Affiliation: '''Olympian gods '''Themes: Powers and abilities [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: High 6-A Name: '''Hades, Death god, Hideous god by other Olympians, Uncle Hades by Endymion '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Thousands years old '''Classification: '''Planetary god, undead '''Powers and abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Divine Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Projection, Holy Manipulation (including Exorcism and Healing/Resurrection), Matter Manipulation (Molecular Level), Immortality (Type 3 and 7), Regeneration (Low-High), Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Size Manipulation (Hades can grow to mountain size at blink), Crushing Fists and Ultra Legs, Power Nullification (Like his brother, Hades can also negate others abilties), Teleportation (via magic), Explosion Manipulation (By Death Scream), Soul Manipulation and Immunity (Hades can freely manipulate souls and also being undead he lack himself one), Magic (By Magic Type 2, Hades can use Death Manipulation (Hades can easily manipulate death to example kill someone and can use freely necromancy to help his gain)), Spatial Manipulation (Hades has demonstrated to shape whole Underworld), BFR (Via teleporting magic to underworld), Invisibility (By his crown), Summoning (Hades can summon undead legions from Taratarus), Undead Aura (Hades emits cold dead fear inducing aura around him) Resistance to Magic (As undead Hades can resist all kind magic, expect ligth based magic) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: Multi-Continent Level, '''(Hades has same amountpower as his brother and he has demonstrated that he can shape atleast Underworld surface, which is same size as planet Terra) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: ''' '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Hades can move, react and fly about same speed as lighting, which would be 1294 mach speed) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]: ''' '''Class T+ (Hades physical strength is par with Zeus and Poseidon) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: ''' '''Multi-Continent Class (Hades can harm his brothers with his fist alone) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: ''' '''Multi-Continent level (Can survive blast from his brothers) Stamina: Godly, '(As undead Hades has extraordinary stamina and he himself can`t remember when last time he slept) 'Range: '''Thousands of kilometers, (With his abilities), Global, (With his teleporting magic) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence]: '''Genious, (Being god of death he has heard and learn many things during his lifetime. He is actually strongest when comes knowing differetn spells among Olympians. He is also master tactical as he has play many minds games many hundreds years and has gained nickname, you cannot fool death) '''Standart Equipment *Red crown: Crown was gift from cyclops and with it Hades can turn himself invisible. Weaknesses: ''' *As undead ligth based powers are harmfull to him. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Touch of Undead: '''Hades uses his death manipualtion to kill others by simlpy touching them. *'Walk with me: Hades can summon undead beings from Tartaturus to figth at his side. *'Soul Steal: '''Hades can easily suck soul from other beings and use them own gain, send them Underworld or make them new minions to his army. Also as undead himself he lacks soul and thus has immunity to soul manipualtion. *'Magic Immunity: 'Another thing thanks to being undead. Hades can resist all other magic, but not ligth base magic. Even one attack from Fiona can hurt him, but he state it is like snake bite and won`t slow him down. *'Red crown: 'Crown which Hades wears can change him invisible to others. Crown was one of three gifrts what cyclops did to gods for graditue for freeing them. *'Dead Aura: 'Hades induces cold dead aura around him which inflict fear to other baings who are in his radius. His aura is normally hide, but he can manifest it as purple black colour around him. When he doed this it even strike fear to his fellow brothers Zeus and Poseidon. His aura is so strong that it even kill others in sigth. *'Death Scream: 'Hades final attack where he manifest his aura around him. Then he charges purple colour magic ball to his left hand, which usually grows to football size and same time his aura is absorbed to this ball. Then he just shoots it towards unlucky victim. This atack has same amount power as his brother and has capacity wipe all life from Terra. Even it miss target and it still after explosion emits blood stopping fear and then death magic blast like atomic bomb around globe. Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... Trivia *If Hades had hair it would be green colour like his mother and grandmother Gaia. *It stated that he had also his mother and gradmothers eyes. Demon Assitant BackstoryEdit Character created by Lekmos. Demon Assitant true name unknow was Louise rigthhand man during hers time in planet Terra. Louise had personally picked up from demon ranks and upgraded him to serve her as his lietentant during soul harvest. After Louise was imprisoned, Demon Assitant begin search ways to relase his mistress from prison and founded that Gear of Inuresihi was hid somewhere Terra. He begin his own quest to find this powerfull object, howewer Oracle decides to interview this plan and put fate to motion that certain boy would oppose him. Story BlogsEdit Appearance and PersonalityEdit Demon Assitant appears as a gentleman with slicked back hair, wearing a black and white mask with dark blue tuxedo. As normal demon he was like any normal cannon fodder, submissive footsoldier who follow his master wishs. Howewer one day he showed potential as acting own, usually these demon are terminated if they act too smart, but in demon assitant case Louise decides give something more. She personally took him under her wing and begin mold him to hers own rigthhand man. After few years education he was ready as Louise upgraded him have more power than horde leader level demon. Demon assitant has grow fully own personality own demon chief, who would still follow Louise commands, but had his own twisted personality. Demon assitant would many times tease his opponents with sexsual tone and made rustling suggestion towards his enemies. Another is he would humilate and make jokes about all things. He would look at first clance gentleman with humour, but after few sentence you would feel disgusted be with him. Demon assitant has been only villain to Endymion which leaves latter traumatized after their encounters... Personal StaticticsEdit 'Alignment: Lawfull Evil Date of Birth: 'Unknow, possibly million years ago '''Birthplace: '''Planet Terra '''Weight: '''76 kg '''Height: '''187 cm '''Likes: '''Torturing, harassing other, make them suffer '''Dislikes: ' 'Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Hobbies: '''Torturing other beings, harvesthing souls to hells army '''Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive, trapped in tartarus '''Affiliation: '''Louise (not anymore), Ares (Currently) '''Themes: Powers and abilitiesEdit [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: High 6-C | High 6-A Name: '''Demon Assitant, (true name unknow), '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Million years old '''Classification: '''Demon, upgraded demon '''Powers and abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space short time and others hars enviroments), Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting (complete change of appearance), Longevity (Demons has longer lifespan than humans), Regeneration (Mid), Flight (with their demonic wings), Dark Magic, Demonic energy manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Possession (Physical), Darkness Manipulation (Type 2, as beings of Darkness, he can freely manipulate darkness), Non-Physical Interaction (Higher demons can rip souls out from other beings), Corruption (Type 2, via darkness. Demons can influence others beings by injecting their own darkness to other beings), Teleportation (via dark magic), [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: Large Island Level, '(As upgraded he himself stated be twice tronger than Endymion. He has figth evenly with latter and maybe be stronger or it just that he was better fighter than Endymion) '| Multi-Continent Level, '''(After gaining Gear of Inuresihi he used it to absord barrier which holded Louise inside. Barrier holds powers of Hades, Athena, Demeter, Hera and Artemis) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: ' '''Massively Hypersonic, '(about 900 mach at best react, move and flying speed) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]: Class M+, '''(Was par with Endymion in pure strength) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]: Large Island Class, '''(Has shares and hurted Endymion) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: Large Island Level, '(Has witsanded Endymions attacks) 'Stamina: 'Superhuman+, '(Easily fighted with Endymion many hours as both used their full extend of their capacities) Range: '''Hundred of kilometers, (With his abilities) ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence']: '''Genious, (Demon assitant is master manipulative with mind games and knows many ways to turn his figth to victory, even it will be lowest thing that he will do. But in Demon assitant case question would be, what is lowest thing what he couln`t do?) '''Standart Equipment *Nothing notable *Gear of Inuresihi (Later on, temporally) Weaknesses: ''' *As demon he is veak against ligth based magic and abilties. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Let`s dance: '''Demon assitant forms two sword from darkness and charges towards his foe. Then his attack concludes slash atttack at high speed with random change attack way. He could example charge past enemy slashing and then back his back to enemy and impale his sword to his enemy. *'Let`s eat: 'Demon assitant leaps towards his enemy, grap them, opens his mouth open wide and then sucks his victims soul from their body with ear piercing scream. *'Let`s listen whispers: 'Demon assitant uses his darkness and corruption abilities to turn his victim or just corrupt them for fun. He does this usually disturbing ways to distract enemy tough, so he can slip his darkness inside better. *'Naughty, naughty, you need spanking: '''Demon assitants final move where he throws his swords towards enemy as distraction, then he teleports behind enemy and slaps them to their assess with devasting energy blast. Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts